Twisted: Companion Poems of The Escape
by Hazel Sparks
Summary: A collection of short poems I wrote to go along with this Avengers fic I wrote, The Escape. Don't read these if you haven't read The Escape fully first, as they won't make sense but might ruin the ending if you're like really interpretive or something. Poem!fic, rated K.


**Happy Thorsday! You'll notice I'm posting this on the exact two-year anniversary of when The Escape was first published. And it falls on a Thorsday! Too weird/perfect**

**The following are some short rhyming poems I wrote as part of the story during its final chapters, but never posted. Each is about a certain character, scene, or setting within its chapter. I'm not telling you which, you'll have to figure them out yourselves. Sorry there's random dots; it wouldn't let me leave blank lines I don't know what the deal is. Ignore them.**

**Two years and I still don't own Marvel. Sheesh.**

**/ / / / / **

untitled

no time to think

no time to prowl

instinct is your

only friend now

.

so take up the torch,

work in your art,

and leave the deciding

up to your heart

- for Ch. 20, The Perfect Storm

.

.

/ / / /

At Pearly Gates

By your enemies you've nigh been found -

more than once you've almost drowned,

But you must win just one more round -

more hangs on the line than being crowned.

• • •

And at last now you seek out your fate,

Awaiting you at pearly gates,

But can you undo that much hate?

All the while your martyr lies in wait.

- for Ch. 21, Keep Calm

.

.

/ / / /

Does the Weaver Know?

Silver needle suspended by naught but will -

to prick or to mend, only the weaver knows.

.

Will your words repair, or cut deeper still?

Only their passing will show.

- for Ch. 22, Feudal Matters

.

.

/ / / / /

untitled

A whole new world

for you to roam,

.

though it's a shame

you're so alone.

.

Who knew one's pain

so far away

.

could hit so close to home?

- for Ch. 23, Whole New World

.

.

/ / / / /

untitled

Forever's not too far to go,

I hope that I'm not wrong to go...

In passings shared,

the trade seems fair,

And so I'll leap for what I'll sow.

.

To lands unknown - along I go.

Am I still so strong to go?

If will prevails,

reward is there,

And though how I really don't know -

.

Suddenly I'm here to stay, and

Suddenly I'm here today, and

Forever's not so long ago.

- for Ch. 24, Apples to Oranges, and beyond

.

.

.

/ / / / /

untitled

Before the ax comes down,

I have but one request:

Tell him that I love him,

and wish him all the best.

.

You misjudge his destination,

Of that much I am sure,

For your "justice" is full of sickness,

And you've yet to find a cure.

.

Although his ways are errorous,

And though he's hardly been kind,

One can't help but wonder,

Are you punishing the CRIMES?

.

One can't help but wonder,

Has prejudice made you blind?

- for Ch. 25, All's Fair...

.

.

.

/ / / / / /

Treasure

At the end of the day,

when the last coin's in your hold,

what will you do with all your silver and gold?

.

Will you count it? Hoard it?

Admire its glow?

With your eye for what glitters, what treasure have you to show?

.

At the end of your years,

when at last you've grown old,

what will you have gained from all your silver and gold?

.

Wealth can't bring true joy,

power can't ease your pain,

so won't all your fussing have all been in vain?

.

Will you die flashy and shallow,

lost to your shame?

Or live to play with the dark and dance with the rain?

.

It won't be a number

that matters in the end -

what's bright and what's shiny will win you no friends.

.

So remember who you've loved,

and forget what you've sold,

because not all treasure is silver and gold.

- for Ch 26, Silver and Gold

.

.

.

/ / / / / /

Twisted

Descending into madness -

Such a scary flight.

Down the chasm with no harness

But if you want to play in darkness,

then you've got to leave this light.

.

_(into knots)_

_._

The night is calm, dear;

the air is cold,

and I can't dodge the thought

- this wasn't for naught -

of your growing old:

.

Second by second

Day by day

The debt I've repaid is slipping away

.

A world away.

.

_Says the spark - (twist it into knots)_

It'll take a different power than the one I've got

- the one I always craved -

to change this fate

and take the hands off the clock.

.

_(twist it into knots)_

_._

Falling for this madness,

Never an easier route

But even when the way looks clear

It's a tricky game, dear

.

But isn't that what it's all about?

- for Ch. 27, the Afterword

.

.

.

**/ / / / / /**

**I know I'm still catching up on those from The Escape, but you could still leave reviews...**

**PM me if you're interested in reading/reviewing deleted scenes; I'm not allowed to post them here as a story.**

**Until next time, have a nice life I guess. Or you could keep in touch here, or on Google+ or twitter. Over and out.**

**-Hazel Sparks**


End file.
